Apelle Mon Numéro
by Gregorian
Summary: (Fortsetzung zu "Das Bild) Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Kuss treffen sich Harry und Tonks im Fuchsbau wieder.


**Apelle Mon Numéro**

 **Anmerkung des Autors**

Diese Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung zu der Geschichte „Das Bild".

.de/s/51364e1a0001b8d106701389/1/Das-Bild

Der Titel „Apelle Mon Numéro" ist von dem gleichnamigen Lied von Mylène Farmer ausgeliehen.

watch?v=fvKJZsLTlW4

(Für mich ein bisschen der Soundtrack zur Geschichte.)

Viel Spaß.

 **Apelle Mon Numéro**

Nymphadora Tonks lehnte am Treppengeländer, das sich wie ein Rückgrat durch den Fuchsbau wand, und blickte über das dunkle und abgegriffene Holz ins Wohnzimmer des Hauses.

Harry Potter saß allein auf dem riesigen Sofa und starrte ins Feuer des Kamins.

Nach der kurzen und hitzigen Diskussion mit Remus war Tonks als Erste aufgestanden um Molly in der Küche zu helfen. Arthur hatte sich in seinen Schuppen zurückgezogen. Und Remus?...Tonks wusste nicht, wo Remus war.

Tonks seufzte leise.

Molly hatte sie vorhin höflich aber bestimmt aus der Küche gescheucht. Die Aurorin war darüber nicht gekränkt. Sie wusste selbst am besten, welches Chaos sie anrichten konnte.

Seitdem stand sie hier am Treppengeländer und beobachtete Harry. Und je länger sie ihn betrachtete, desto mehr spürte sie, wie ihr eigenes Herz nach ihm ausgriff.

Sie konnte sich denken, dass ihm der Streit mit Remus schwer auf der Seele lag. Der Werwolf war einer der besten Freunde seines Vaters und seines Paten gewesen. Eine der engsten Verbindungen, die er noch zu seinen Eltern hatte. Eine Vaterfigur sogar. Dass Remus ihm nicht glaubte, ihm im Gegenzug vorwarf von Hass geblendet zu sein, musste Harry unglaublich wehtun.

Harrys Argumentation, der Dunkle Lord könnte Draco in seine Reihen aufgenommen haben, machte Sinn. Als Tochter einer Frau, die aus einer Familie stammte, in der die Reinheit des Blutes, Ehre und Treue und andere tradierte Ansichten gepredigt wurden, hatte sie einen guten Einblick in die Denkweise solcher Familien bekommen. Dracos Vater, Lucius Malfoy, war bei dem Gefecht in der Mysteriumsabteilung verhaftet und nach einem kurzen Prozess nach Askaban geschickt worden. Der Name Malfoy war beschädigt. Besudelt. In Unehre gefallen.

Es war gut möglich, dass Draco nun die Ehre seiner Familie wieder reinwaschen wollte. Wobei sich Tonks fragte, ob ihrem Cousin überhaupt klar war, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte.

Allerdings konnte sie auch Remus Vorwurf nachvollziehen. Sirius, Remus, die Weasleys. Sie alle hatten ihr von Harrys und Draco Malfoys Feindschaft berichtet.

Dennoch…Tonks konnte – oder wollte – sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Harry sich aus einer seit Jahren bestehenden Fehde einen solchen Vorwurf ausdachte.

Tonks verlagerte ihre Position etwas und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie alt Harry aussah. Wie er vor dem Kaminfeuer saß, mit gebeugtem Rücken, müden Augen und zusammengepressten Händen, wirkte er nicht wie ein Held – der Auserwählte; der Junge, der überlebte – noch nicht mal wie ein sechzehnjähriger Junge.

Er wirkte alt. Von einer unmenschlichen, kaum zu tragenden Last niedergedrückt. Allein. Traurig.

Tonks schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Kein Junge seines Alters sollte das Schicksal der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen müssen. Seine Probleme sollten andere sein. Welches Mädchen er zu einem Rendezvous ausführte. Wohin er sie ausführte.

Ob er sie vielleicht am Ende des Abends küssen würde…

Geistesabwesend berührte Tonks ihre Lippen. Die Erinnerung an jene Nacht kehrte zurück.

Sie hatte in der Küche gesessen, allein und traurig wie Harry.

Harry war zu ihr gekommen. Sie hatten geredet. Sie hatte ihm das Bild gezeigt. Obwohl es schon so lange her war, konnte sich Tonks noch an diesen Tag erinnern. Wie aufgeregt sie gewesen war. Mehr als es sonst ihrem damaligen Naturell entsprochen hatte.

James, Harrys Vater, hatte ihnen geöffnet und sie eingelassen. Sie hatten ihm Wohnzimmer Platz genommen, während Lilly mit Harry im ersten Stock war. Tonks war hibbelig gewesen, weil sie endlich Harry sehen wollte.

Dann war Lilly endlich gekommen, mit ihrem Kind im Arm. Sofort war Tonks aufgesprungen und hatte Lilly mit Fragen und Bitten bombadiert, Harry doch einmal im Arm halten zu dürfen.

Schließlich hatte Lilly nachgegeben, und ihren Sohn auf Tonks Schoß gesetzt. Noch immer hatte sie das kleine Babygesicht vor Augen, das mit wachen Augen zu ihr hochgelacht hatte.

Den gleichen Augen, wie denen seiner Mutter.

Tonks hatte ihm die Geschichte ihrer ersten Begegnung erzählt. Und ihm jenes Bild gezeigt, dass sie seitdem wie einen Schatz hütete. Das Bild ihres eigenen Siebenjährigen Selbst und Harry, wie er lachend auf ihrem Schoß saß.

Harry hatte sich bei ihr bedankt. Sie hatte nichts gesagt. War wieder versunken in ihrer eigenen Traurigkeit.

Dann hatte Harry sie geküsst.

Tonks spürte eine angenehme Wärme, die sich, von ihrem Herzen ausgehend, im ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Merlin allein wusste, was Harry sich dabei gedacht, oder welches Motiv er damit verfolgt hatte.

Doch ganz egal, was Harrys Antrieb gewesen war. Es hatte gewirkt. Diese Wunde in ihrem Herzen, an der sie in jener Nacht und in vielen einsamen Stunden gelitten hatte, war nicht verheilt. Und das würde sie vielleicht auch nie. Aber sie tat nicht mehr ganz so weh. Der Schmerz hatte etwas nachgelassen. Und ihr wieder ein Stück ihrer Magie zurückgegeben.

Es war wie ein Déja-vu, das sie nun erlebte. Nur mit vertauschten Rollen.

Plötzlich hob Harry den Kopf. Tonks zuckte zurück. Der Blick seiner Augen traf sie härter, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie löste sich vom Geländer und ging auf ihn zu.

Vielleicht etwas zu schnell?

Als sie vor ihm stand versuchte sie es mit einem Lächeln.

„Hallo Harry."

„Hallo Tonks."

Auch er versuchte sie anzulächeln. Doch es war eine Grimasse. Falsch und gelogen.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" fragte Tonks.

Harry nickte und rutschte beiseite um ihr Platz zu machen. Doch Tonks lehnte das unausgesprochene Angebot ab und setzte sich nahe zu ihm. Nahe genug, dass sich ihre Körper – Schulter und Oberschenkel – berührten. Sie spürte, wie er sich bei dem Kontakt versteifte und einen Moment zurückzog. Doch dann entspannte sich Harry und ließ die gegenseitige Berührung wieder zu.

Für einen Augenblick – nicht lang und endlos, sondern verschwindend kurz – saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Tonks sah zu Harry. Sein Blick wanderte vom Feuer zu seinen Händen zu Tonks und zurück. Fühlte er sich in ihrer Nähe unwohl? Störte es ihn, dass sie ihn ansah? Der Gedanke tat ihr weh.

Tonks wusste, dass sie darüber sprechen musste. Aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollte. Nie war sie sonst um Worte verlegen. Frech und vorlaut, so kannte man sie. Und trotzdem wusste sie nicht, wie sie dieses Gespräch anfangen sollte.

„Harry…kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Tonks merkte, dass ihre Stimme unkontrolliert und leise klang. Fast schon schüchtern.

Harry wandte sich ihr zu.

„Letzten Sommer…als ich dir das Bild gezeigt habe…"

Sie sah Harry nicken. Und gleichzeitig wie der Griff seiner Hände deutlich fester wurde. Er zwang sich ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Und auf ihre Frage zu warten.

Tonks holte tief Luft.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst?"

Sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie ihm diese Frage hatte stellen wollen. Tonks konnte es an Harrys Reaktion sehen. Er brach den Blickkontakt ab. Starrte auf seine Hände, die plötzlich ruhig und entspannt ineinander ruhten. Überhaupt schien eine große Spannung seinen Körper verlassen zu haben.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken.", antwortete Harry, „Dafür, dass du mir das Bild gezeigt hast. Dass du mir von meinen Eltern erzählt hast. Und…" Harrys Stimme brach ab.

„Und was?" Tonks streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf Harrys. Sie zitterten.

„Du sahst traurig aus."

Tonks verstand. Harry hatte sie aufheitern wollen. Deswegen hatte er sie geküsst. Nur weil sie traurig war.

Wieso fühlte sie sich deswegen enttäuscht?

Tonks Griff um Harrys Hände wurde fester. Sie fasste ihn wieder ins Auge. Ihr Blick war entschlossen, aber nicht hart.

Sie drehte sich etwas, sodass sie Harry frontaler gegenübersitzen konnte. Sie griff mit ihrer anderen Hand nach Harrys Händen und löste sie aus ihrer Verschränkung. Ohne auf sein Erstaunen über ihre Handlung zu achten, nahm sie seine Hände in ihre, stand auf und zog ihn auf die Füße.

Er war kleiner als sie. Nicht viel. Nicht genug, dass es von weitem sichtbar gewesen wäre.

Sie standen nah zusammen. Tonks wusste das. Und Harry wusste das auch. Sie sah es in seinem angespannten Gesicht. Dem erwartungsvollen Funkeln seiner Augen. Wusste er, was sie tun wollte? Sie glaubte, nein. Aber mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte sie es nicht.

Vorsichtig ließ Tonks Harrys Hände los. Langsam wanderten sie nach oben. Immer weiter.

Bis sie sich auf sein Gesicht legten.

Nicht einen Moment ließ Tonks Harry aus den Augen. Keine Reaktion von ihm – nicht sein plötzliches Einatmen, oder sein Zusammenzucken – blieb ihr verborgen. Beruhigend streichelte sie mit den Daumen über seine Wangen, wie um ihm zu sagen, dass es gut war.

Sie griff sein Gesicht etwas fester. Und zog es zu dem ihren. Tonks spürte seinen Widerstand. Doch sie spürte auch, seinen Kampf dagegen. Er wusste, was sie tun wollte.

Und vielleicht wollte er es genauso wie sie?

Tonks schloss ihre Augen und neigte leicht den Kopf. Sie spürte zuerst Harrys warmen Atem. Dann seine Lippen.

Sie erwartete seine Reaktion. Ein Zurückzucken. Ein Versteifen seines Körpers.

Nichts davon trat ein. Stattdessen spürte sie, wie Harry ihr entgegenkam und den Kuss erwiderte. Zögernd legte er seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie dichter heran.

Tonks ließ Harrys Gesicht los und löste sich aus dem Kuss. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Schultern. Seine Amre nach wie vor ihm ihren Körper. Dieser Blick aus seinen Augen. Dieses smaragdene Grün. Tonks spürte, wie ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben und klammerte sich an Harry. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn ein zweites Mal.

Dieser Kuss war länger. Und intensiver. Tonks presste sich noch mehr an Harry. Diesmal wollte sie keinen Kolibri. Sie wollte einen richtigen Kuss. Wirklich und wahrhaftig. Sie fühlte sich kühn genug ihre Lippen zu öffnen und mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge über Harrys Lippen zu streichen. Seine Verblüffung brachte sie zum Lächeln. Etwas zu viel vielleicht? Ja. Ein bisschen zu viel. Doch Harry machte keine Anstalten sich zurückzuziehen. Er blieb wo er war. Bei ihr. Und er hielt sie fest und küsste sie.

Tonks war glücklich darüber.

„Chrm Chrm."

Tonks und Harry lösten ihren Kuss und blickten zur Seite.

Hermine stand am Fuß der Treppe. Auf das Geländer gestützt grinste sie Harry und Tonks mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Neugier an.

Tonks spürte, wie Harry sich von ihr zurückziehen wollte. Doch sie ließ ihn nicht gehen und hielt ihn weiter fest. Ihr Blick ruhte auf Hermine, deren Grinsen unsicher wurde. Sie hob die Hand und zog Daumen und Zeigefinger über ihren Mund. Die Botschaft war klar.

 _Ich werde dichthalten._

Die Aurorin nickte Hermine zu und wandte sich wieder an Harry. Sein Gesicht war gerötet. Tonks legte den Kopf schief. Nun sah er wirklich aus wie ein sechzehnjähriger Junge.

Sie lächelte ihn an und gab ihm noch einen leichten Kuss. Er probierte ebenfalls sie anzulächeln.

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

Tonks konnte das Kratzen in seiner Stimme und seine fehlende Kontrolle hören.

„Danke." Sagte sie.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nun lächelte er wirklich.

„Nein, ich danke dir."

Er ließ sie los. Im Vorbeigehen beugte er sich noch einmal zu ihr.

„Danke, Dora."

Tonks Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie fühlte sich gelähmt. Nur unwirklich nahm sie Harrys Lippen war, die sie auf die Wange küssten. Wie erstarrt blieb sie im Wohnzimmer stehen, starrte auf einen Punkt irgendwo vor ihr, während ihr Herz in ihrer Brust hämmerte.

Niemand, außer ihrem Vater, hatte sie je Dora genannt.

„Tonks."

Langsam drehte sie sich in die Richtung, in die Harry verschwunden war.

Er war am Eingang der Küche stehengeblieben und sah sie an. Er wartete auf sie.

„Kommst Du?" fragte er.

Tonks biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie dachte fieberhaft nach. Nicht über ihren Kuss. Nicht darüber, dass Harry sie mit ihrem Kosenamen angesprochen hatte.

Sie dachte nach, was es für sie, für ihn, – für sie beide – bedeuten würde, wenn sie ihm nun nachging.

Unentschlossen ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten.

Und wenn? Wäre es so schlimm?

Tonks betrachtete Harry. Er hatte sich keinen Zentimeter gerührt. Als ob er für immer auf sie warten würde.

Nein. Es wäre nicht schlimm. Vielleicht war es sogar gut so.

Ja. Es war gut so.

Sie lächelte ihn innig an.

Und ging zum ihm.


End file.
